Revenge
by themystery
Summary: this story is about Mikan Sakura, who wants to have her revenge. What happens when she meet Natsume? NxM
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

themystery 

Chapter 1: The Start

Living as a normal school girl, Mikan Sakura, a brunette 15yrs old student, is on her way to visit his grandfather. As for her, it is just a normal day like the other day but:

"jii-chan, I'm back!"

"Jii-chan, where are you? Why don't you answer me?"

Mikan then went to her jii-chan's room, but he was not there. She went to the backyard, but he was not there. Then, she went to the kitchen and she saw a man, wearing a black and red mask. She was so shocked when she saw that man holding her jii-chan's arm. Bloody as it seems, her jii-chan was wearing his blood.

"You! What have you done you MORON" Mikan felt sudden fear and anger.

"Why am I feeling this way, I couldn't move?! Mikan move!" She tried to attack, but before she knew it, the man was gone bringing his jii-chan's body away.

"NO, BRING MY JII-CHAN BACK" she shouted as tears flow on her cheeks.

"I will definitely kill you with my own hands, whoever you are!" she said with desperation

Then, she heard a voice from somewhere.

"Do you really want to have your revenge?" a man with a white mask and black long coat said.

"Who are you, are you with that guy?" she said as she reached a knife just beside her.

"I'm Persona, and I'm here to help you."

"Why would you help me, you don't even know me."

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Mikan Sakura, and that guy who just get your jii-chan is trying to kill you." Persona explained while getting the knife from Mikan's hand.

"Why would they want me? There are so many people besides us, and why did he kill my jii-chan what's the reason?"Mikan cried while hugging Persona.

"It's because you're special and you're the threat to them. If you really want your revenge, you must come with me. I will take you to Gakuen Alice, and I myself will train you there."

Persona wrapped her arms around her waist

"hai, I will go with you."

"Good, there is a limo outside, we can now go now. And don't bother bringing your things, everything is prepared for you there."


	2. Chapter 2: Her First Impression with Him

Chapter 2: Her First Impression with Him

Inside the limo:

"Persona, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who are they? Why are they after me, and what's so special about me?"

"They are the AAO or the Anti Alice Organization. Well, as for you, you posses a very unique power called alice. Your alice can destroy Alice, which will be difficult for them to sell people with alices if you destroy them. Aside from having that unique alice, you can also copy other's alices which is also rare in this world, that's why there after you."

"What are alices?"

"Alices are powers possessed by few people and all of them are gathered in Gakuen Alice to protect them and train them in using their alices."

"Here we are in Gakuen Alice."

Suddenly, a tall and wide gate opened. Inside, there are many trees surrounding them. The car went directly to a big mansion, surrounded with many cherry blossom trees and roses.

Persona went out to open the door for Mikan.

"Here we are in your own house. The butler will be with you to guide you to your room."

Mikan was speechless; inside the mansion is a chandelier in the center of the hall. There are also 2 stairs and an elevator between them. The mansion has 3 floors.

The butler arrived and guided her to her room. Her room is in the third floor.

" Here you are madam, please call me if you need something."

"That'll be alright, I'm fine." Mikan saw that her room is so wide, 2 families could live in here. There was her king sized bed, covered by a combination of pink and white, her own laptop on top of her own studying table, her own cellphone (the latest model), her own set of clothes, a big flat screen TV, and so much more…

Mikan and Persona went to the principal's office the next day.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan"

"Konichiwa." Mikan was shocked to see their principal as a kid!

"I know this is very sudden but you cannot go to school until you have mastered your alice. You will be training with Persona within a month, and after that, you can now attend school. Is that alright with you?"

"hai!"

"Good, then your training will start tomorrow in the morning." Persona walked out as he said those words.

The next day………

Mikan walked angrily while she was with Persona.

She thought….

"How stupid, who is that guy anyway…"

"How could he?"

"I'll definitely have my revenge first with that stupid guy after my training."

_Flashback:_

Mikan's POV

"Ah, its still 6:00 am, I will meet Persona at 9:00, so that means I can still roam around the whole campus without anyone seeing me." I said as I yawn, walking in my very own garden.

Then I hear something…

"Whose there?"

"Speak up, or else…"

Then he or she went out…

"Why are you disturbing?" a raven haired and crimson eyed guy, I think just about my age came near me.

"Why do you ask a question like that, in the first place, why are you here in my garden? Your not welcomed here." As I talked to him, he suddenly grabbed my waist.

"I go wherever I want and no one can stop me, even you."

Then he suddenly, kissed me on my cheeks.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I used my elbow and tried hit him in the stomach but he was able to dodge it. I was surprised because no one in my previous school had ever dodged my attacks since I was the captain of the kendo and judo club. I was so famous and being feared by men, but this guy was able to dodge it, I can't believe it.

He smirked and said, "You're the only person that have done such rudeness to me, but I like it."

We were interrupted when something rang.

It was his cellphone. He answered it and they talked for about 30 seconds.

"Okay, I got it."

"Sorry to say, but I have to go. See you around strawberry panties." Then he left.

I blushed and remembered that when I called him, he kneeled and looked at me from the bottom to my face. I was wearing a mini-skirt and a tube with coat covering me.

" THAT PERVERTED FREAK. I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR SURE"

End of flashback 

"Mikan, what's wrong? If you're still bothered like that, you can never master your alice." Persona said as he stopped walking.

"I'm alright Persona, I can still master my powers, I'm just a bit bothered about my jii-chan, but I can still concentrate in my training."

"Is that so, don't worry. Everything will surely go well in the end."

" I hope so." Mikan said as her deep feelings hurt when his jii-chan is being talked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love at first sight

How time lies!

Hardly did they notice that its already been a month since the incident took place.

Mikan had already copied 10000 alices.

As their daily routine, MIkan and Persona would go to the Northern Forest to practice her alices, but one time,……..

" mikan, I will not be practicing you for today, so practice on your own. I will be right back." Persona explained to Mikan as they head to the Northern Forest.

"okay"

"oh, and don't forget to wear your mask." Persona added befor he left.

And so Mikan went alone to the Northern Forest and practiced her alices using her bow and arrow.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the Northern Forest….

"bunny, where are you?" a blonde haired guy, about Mikan's age is looking for his bunny.(Ruka)

" where is that bunny? I saw him go here just awhile ago."

"Huh? What's that noise I heard?" Ruka heard a noise and followed it.

Mikan started practicing using her new learned alice by combining the alice of speed and the alice of fire.

"huh? Who is that girl? I've never seen her here in Gakuen.and why is she wearing a mask?" Ruka hide behind a near tree.

Mikan stepped backwards about a meter or two. She placed her target on a tree that she always use when she is practicing with Persona.

She released, and it was a Bull's-eye

"_Hn, its not yet perfect. I really need to practice that new alice. Huh? There's someone here with me, but who? I can feel his aura. Is he a spy or something?"_

**_"wow, she's amazing. I've never seen a girl like him do such things." _**Ruka thought to himself as he kept on staring at her.

And so Mikan pointed her bow and arrow to her new target. The place where Ruka is hiding.

"whose there? Come out or else I'll kill you!" Mikan said

" um, I'm not here to fight you. I am just looking for my bunny." Ruka was so surprised that the girl she is watching noticed him

"Ah, you mean this bunny?" a bunny appeared from Mikan's long hair and went to her hands.

" this bunny just came from nowhere and approached me. Here you can have it."

"that's my bunny! Thank you very much. I've been looking for it the whole time."

Ruka replied as Mikan handed to him the bunny.

"so, what's your name then, I've never seen you here in campus ever since." Ruka asked her and began to blush when she looked at him.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I'm not speaking to strangers like you." Mikan replied as she fixed her baggage and prepared to leave.

"oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ruka Nogi nice to meet you." Ruka offered a handshake but Mikan ignored it and started to pack her things.

"okay then. Its good if you don't go here anymore or even look for me." Mikan said as she felt a very strong aura. The aura of Persona.

"why?" ruka hold MIkan's hand to stop her from leaving.

"Because I don't want anyone to be involved with me to avoid them to get hurt."

Mikan replied with a smile which made Ruka released his grip from her, then she left.

After some time

"Ruka, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the meeting?"

A raven haired guy appeared.

"Nothing I was just looking for my rabbit." Ruka replied as an excuse.

"Duh, your rabbit is on top of your hand." He replied

"oh yeah. I just remembered that I just found it a few minuets ago. Hehehe. Hey why is the infamous kuro neko in this place?

"nothing just hanging around."

"but Natsume, you never hang around in this place."

"I just want some changes that's all."

Natsume stared at the place where Mikan's target and smirked


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

Chapter 4: First Day…

When they went home, Persona talked to Mikan.

"Mikan, tomorrow you'll be going to school since a student has seen you in the Northern Forest. You'll be playing as a boy." Persona said

"Hn. It's alright with me. So, what's my name then?" Mikan asked

"You'll be Ryuzaki Hideki." Persona said

"Nice name that means all my clothes will be changed into guy's clothes am I right?" Mikan asked

"Exactly! You'll be introduced by Mr. Narumi." Persona said

"Okay. I'll be going then." Miakn's eyes become blurred as she entered her mansion.

"Something's wrong with her. I wonder what it is." Persona thought to himself

As Mikan walked towards her room…

"Miss Sakura, may I get you something?" the butler asked

"No, I'll just take a rest for tomorrow. I'll be fine." Mikan said

She locked her room and fell.

"I should really get used to this pain." She reached some pills inside her pocket. Swallowed a pill and used her alice of water to drink.

She slept without changing her clothes.

The next day, she woke up early in the morning. (About 5:30 a.m.)

"So this is my uniform eh?" she stared at a black pant, white long sleeves polo with black jacket and red neck tie.

"I like it, although I'm a girl." She thought. Immediately, Mikan changed into her uniform and went to the principal's office.

"Man, being a guy is so weird." Mikan thought as she looked at the girls beside her looking at her with heart eyes.

"Huh, when will this end?" she said as she placed her hands on her forehead. The girls screamed as some guys became jealous.

Flashback:

"Ryuzaki-kun!" the principal being naturally a kid, hugged Mikan. It's not a surprise to Mikan because every time Mikan needs to see the principal, he always does it to her.

"Ohayo" Mikan, I mean Ryuzaki sits on the couch. "So, you're now used in calling me Ryuzaki huh."

"Yeah and its fun! Oh, about your class, you'll be in class 3-A in the high school department. Your adviser will be Mr. Narumi…" Mikan interrupted

"You mean the one who'll introduce me?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, he'll be here in a minute." The principal said

"Ohayo minna-san! Huh?! Is this Ryuzaki Hideki? A blonde haired guy wearing a girl's dress entered the office.

"So, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Mikan said as he stands up.

"I can't believe it!! He's…he's…" Mr. Narumi said

"Huh?" Mikan was so confused

"He's awesome" Narumi said hugging Mikan with excitement

"Hey, get off me" Mikan said as she tried to remove the hug of Narumi

"Sorry, shall we go now?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Yeah, sure if you can keep your hands off me. I'll be glad to." Mikan said

"Okay, let's go now" Narumi escorted Mikan to the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student so be nice to him okay?" Mr. Narumi said then Mikan entered

"Hello minna-san. I'm Ryuzaki Hideki" Mikan said coolly that the girls stared at him except for one raven haired girl doing some kind of machine.

"Okay Ryuzaki-kun, you'll be sitting at the back beside Natsume and Ruka." Mr. Narumi said

"Hey, is that the perverted freak? And he's with the rabbit guy. This will be fun." Mikan thought to herself as she smirked.

"OMG, he will be with 2 of the most famous and handsome guys in campus." A girl whispered to a girl beside her.

"Yeah, and not to mention that he's also handsome and cool like Natsume-kun. This is so wonderful." The other girl added

Mikan raised his hand…

"Um, Mr. Narumi, I don't want to join these two guys so I'll just be sitting alone at the back row. Is that alright?" Mikan asked

"Do whatever you want Ryuzaki-kun" Mr. Narumi said happily

As Mikan sat at her sit, some girls get to him.

End of Flashback

"Excuse me ladies but can you give me some privacy here?" Mikan said as the girls keep staring at her

"Sure, um Ryuzaki-kun, can we be your friend?" a girl asked

"No" Mikan answered

"Why not?" the girls started weeping in front of her

"Ah. I mean, I don't want to be friends with all of you because I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Mikan said

"Really!?" the girls said in chorus

"Yeah, so stop bugging me okay?" Mikan asked

Ruka…

"Wait, I heard that line yesterday. Is this a coincidence?" Ruka thought

After class…

Girls talk…

"Ryuzaki-kun is really cool and sensitive inside. I want to be his girlfriend!!" Anna said

"No way, me first." Nonoko said

"Shut up" Hotaru shouted

"Hey Hotaru, don't you like Ryuzaki-kun?" Nonoko asked

"No, that's not what I mean. I'll be in my room and don't disturb me if you don't want me to hit you with my baka gun." Hotaru said entering her lab

Hotaru…

"That guy reminds me of her" Hotaru thought as she looked at the picture of Mikan and her during their childhood

Meanwhile,

"I need to go home now before…" Mikan thought and someone interrupted

"Ryuzaki, I need to talk to you" a raven haired and crimson eyed guy said leaning on the wall

"What the, it's the perverted freak that I met last month. What in the world will we talk about?" Mikan thought

"Follow me" Natsume said

They went to this garden with many Sakura trees.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked

"Don't act innocent. Your disguise won't work on me." Natsume said stepping closer and closer to Mikan as she stepped backwards

"What are you talking about, I'm Ryuzaki Hideki. And what disguise?" she became nervous every time he steps

"Darn, did he notice? No way, not a jerk like him can know that I am a …" she thought

"You're a girl" he said as he removed her cap that hides her beautiful long and straight hair

"How did you…and when did you…?" Mikan asked as she started to panic

"Hn. You're too obvious for me unlike the others, Miss Mikan Sakura." Natsume said

"Well then, I have no choice but to use my alice and kill you to make you shut up." Mikan said

"You can't. I'm too strong for you." Natsume said

"Watch me." She summoned her bow and arrow and pointed it to Natsume

"You're gonna use that piece of shit on me? Don't do jokes here." Natsume came closer and closer to her

"Oh yeah? Let me show ya how this piece of shit can do." Mikan said

Mikan released her arrow and this caused damage to the garden. It was easy for Natsume to dodge the attack.

"Told you so, I'm just too good for you. Now it's my turn." Natsume threw a ball of fire but it was also easy for Mikan to dodge it.

"Too lame, is that all you've got?" Mikan teased

Their battle lasted for 2 consecutive hours.

"I don't have much energy…I'm near my limit!" Mikan thought

"I never thought this girl can last for 2 hours using her alices… she should be at her limit right now." Natsume thought to himself as they continued fighting…after a few minutes of fighting, Mikan's eyes blurred, and she felt dizzy.

"No, I don't want to lose…if I lose, I can't have my revenge." Mikan thought walking towards the tree where she placed her bag.

"I need to get my pills or else…" she suddenly passed out

"Hn, just as I thought. You won't last long…" Natsume thought

Natsume carried Mikan bridal style.

-end-


	5. Chapter 5: getting to know each other

**Author's note:** sorry for the late update…hope you like it…

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Getting to know each other**_

As Natsume carried Mikan bridal style into his room…

"Natsume, if you're done with her, give her back now." Persona suddenly appeared from the shadow.

"No, I'm not yet done. I'm still having fun and besides, you're the reason why…"

"Okay shut up. I'll let you have her for now but if you hurt her…" Persona hold Natsume's collar "I'll kill you."

Persona disappeared leaving the two behind.

"Same as always Persona." Natsume carefully lay Mikan on the bed.

The next day…

"What happened? Where am I?" Mikan noticed that it wasn't her room.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my room!" She felt someone beside her.

"What the, it's the perverted freak! Wait a minute, it's my chance to kill him what a great opportunity!" she pulled out a knife that she always kept in case of emergency.

"I know my alices won't work on you, but this can."

"It's no use." The topless Natsume said stopping the attack. "You know you can't beat me."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…I just want to have some fun!"

"Duh!? There's so many people out there go play with then you jerk." Mikan tried to escape from Natsume's grip

"Um, no, you're just too fun to play with."

"What am I, your doll? Let go of me!"

Natsume released the grip while Mikan wore the cap and went out of the room.

"That stupid brat, what is he up to?" she thought as she walked in the garden

So Mikan went home and took a bath (obviously), and changed her clothes for her class. When she went downstairs, Persona appeared.

"Where have you been? You were not here last night." Persona acted as if he doesn't know what happened.

"From hell" Mikan replied

And so Mikan went to school trying to forget what had happened. As usual, girls greeted her again, as if she was a well respected prince,

"Ryuzaki!" a voice from behind suddenly took her attention, as she look back, a girl with short raven hair walk towards her and slapped adorable, cute, and lovely face. Mikan wasn't able to move, "Why?" she thought. She looked carefully and realised that girl was Hotaru, "Hey Ryuzaki, there was a mosquito on your cheek" Hotaru said. But Mikan knows that was not the reason why she slapped her. Mikan tried to hide the excitement she felt for seeing Hotaru again, Mikan stood still, she can't move because of the nervousness she feels. "Is she really Hotaru? I can't believe it! She's here." Mikan thought with great excitement, her heart beats so fast. She thought she was going to collapse, but suddenly someone hold Mikan's shoulder, and it was Natsume together with Ruka and some other boys (Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Mochu)

"Hey Ryuzaki, want to hang out with us?" Natsume asked

"Why would I, I don't want to 'hang out' especially with you." Mikan said

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you're a girl." Natsume whispered

"On second thought, I can go with you." Mikan said as she thought "I have no choice but to follow this brat, darn it." So Natsume held Mikan's wrist and walked together with the others. Mikan looked at Hotaru before she left.

"OMG Hotaru, Ryuzaki looked at you! You're very lucky." Anna and Nonoko said

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Hotaru thought to herself

Meanwhile, Mikan, Natsume and the others went to a hill where you can see the entire Alice Academy.

"So, you're Ryuzaki Hideki, I'm Tsubasa. I'm the cousin of Natsume, and this are Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Mochu."

"Nice to meet all of you" Mikan gave them a very rare smile.

The boys were amazed except for Ruka and Natsume. The boys gathered in a circle and started talking.

"Man, I think I'm already gay." Tsubasa started

"Yeah, he's just so kawaii!" Koko said with excitement

"He's like a girl." Mochu said

"Hey, Ryuzaki, why do you keep on wearing that cap it's not fit on you? You should remove that cap so that all of us can see your whole face." Natsume smirked as he hold the cap of Mikan.

"Don't touch me, I'll kill you." Mikan warned Natsume

"Um, Ryuzaki, Natsume is right. Why don't you remove your cap so that we can see your face?" Tsubasa said as they excitingly stared at Mikan, but before Mikan could say something, Natsume spoke first.

"Okay then, let's remove this cap." Natsume removed the cap and Mikan's straight hair fell. The boys were amazed.

"Ryuzaki, you have a long hair! You look like a girl!" the three boys said in chorus

"Oh no! My secret is revealed! No, I have to make an excuse to this…darn that Natsume." Mikan thought

"Um, guys you see, my mother really wanted a baby girl, but sadly they only have me her one and only son." She explained

"So what's the reason why you have a long hair?" Tsubasa said as he and the 2 boys (Yuu and Koko) played with her hair

"Well you see, my mother cared for me and she let my hair grow. I love her and let her do whatever she wanted."

"Oh I see. Can I have a favour?" Tsubasa asked

"What is it?"

"Um, you see, can you dress like a girl sometimes and let's have a date?"

"I…I…" Mikan was surprised of what Tsubasa said but Natsume just hit him on his head.

"Duh, he's a man. Right, Ryuzaki?" Natsume looked at her teasingly

"Um, yeah" Mikan said "Well then I'll be off now. I've got a lot of things to work on." Mikan said as she placed her cap and went off.

"Okay then, I'll bring some girls clothes for you next time so that we can have a date." Tsubasa said as the other boys except for Natsume and Ruka looked really pissed off with Tsubasa. Mikan sweat dropped.

**-end-**

Author's note: please review...i'll update soon...sorry again for the late update...


	6. Chapter 6: past memories of friendship

**Author's Note:** sorry for the late update…thanks for those who reviewed…hope you like this chappie…

**_Chapter 6: Past Memories of Friendship_**

"Hwe, that was close!" Mikan said as she walked away from the group.

"Mikan!" a voice from nowhere was heard

"Whose there? Answer me" Mikan turned around to see who is the person

"It's me, Hotaru, come here I need to talk to you" so Mikan followed her until they reached Hotaru's room

"Mikan, do you remember when we first meet?" Hotaru started the conversation

"Yeah, it was raining with snow."

_Flashback:_

In a very cold night, where snows gently fall from the sky, a little girl kept on crying in front of the tomb of her parents.

"Mom, dad why did you leave me? You said you'll return." The girl kept sobbing

"Why are you here?" a raven haired girl holding an umbrella asked

"I'm here to be with my parents."

"Oh, I see." The girl placed a rose on top of a grave just beside the grave of the parents of the girl.

"You know what? That won't solve your problem. Just go home and accept what happened to your parents."

"How dare you to say that? You don't know what it feels to lose something important to you." The girl screamed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know what it feels, I too lost my mother and father 3 years ago."

"Huh? Why are you talking like nothing happened? You know it hurts right? I feel like I am all alone and no one would come to care for me." The girl spoke with great anger

"Because you're not alone you still have someone out there to comfort you, someone you can trust, and someone you can count on."

"No one…my aunts, and uncles were all greedy. For them, if I die, they'll get my inheritance."

"There's still one person."

"Who, everybody hates me."

"Me, I can be your friend. I have the same fate as yours."

"Really, you won't leave me alone?" the girl wiped her tears

"Sure, I'm Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too."

_End of Flashback_

The whole place was filled with silence. Both of them stared at each other, but Mikan broke the silence.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried "I love you!" she hugs Hotaru

Baka baka baka

"What's that for? You meanie" Mikan said rubbing her butt.

"There's a mosquito on your cheeks." Hotaru said

"Oh thanks, hey wait that's the oldest exsisting excuse in the book." Mikan shouted

"No, that's not the oldest. Actually, that's the latest." Hotaru said

Mikan sweat dropped

"Yah whatever, anyway why did you call me?" Mikan asked "I know why, you want us to be best friends again!"

"No" Hotaru answered

Mikan pride shattered anime style

"Then why?"

"Trip" Hotaru answered

"Trip?" Mikan asked

"Trip" Hotaru affirmed

"Mikan, I missed you." Hotaru stared at Mikan

"Really?" Mikan asked happily

"No" Hotaru answered

Mikan cried "You know Hotaru, you never changed. You're always playing tricks on me." Mikan pouted

"Anyway Mikan, I want to ask you something." Hotaru keep her Baka gun

"Wha-what is it?" Mikan asked nervously

"What happened to you?" Hotaru held Mikan's cheeks. As Hotaru touches her, Hotaru's eyes were full of concern towards Mikan but Mikan being dense and stupid didn't noticed it.

"Why do you ask?" Mikan became serious that her bangs covered her eyes

"I just noticed it, the way you show your expressions and feelings aside that you pretend to be a guy."

"Hotaru, it's good if we don't see each other again." Mikan stood up preparing to leave but Hotaru stopped her as she holds Mikan's hand

"No, I won't let you. For so many yearts I haven't seen you. Now, you're saying that it's good if we don't see each other again? Tell me everything that happened to you that caused you to change" Hotaru became serious as tears drop from her eyes

"Hotaru, I know you're always there for me, but in this case, I have to do this on my own." With this very dramatic scene, Hotaru being herself, shot Mikan with her Baka gun.

Boom…Mikan flew on the wall unconscious

"Baka, you're always making me worry. Why don't you tell me what happened or else I'll do it by force." Hotaru became angry that even Mikan was so scared of her.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened."

And so, Mikan told everything that happened to her.

"Mikan, why are you doing this? You don't have to, I'll protect you." Hotaru after being so angry, became very thoughtful

"No Hotaru, this is my responsibility. I'll never let you get hurt especially because of me." Mikan tried to smile even though her tears still fell from her eyes

"Mikan" Hotaru hugged Mikan

Their hug lasted for 3 minutes while Hotaru was comforting Mikan 'til she stop crying.

"Hotaru, please keep this as a secret okay?"

"Sure, but in exchange. I need to have your pictures."

"Why?"

"To get money of course" Hotaru's eyes formed dollar sign as Mikan sweat dropped

"Hotaru, never changed." As Mikan prepared to leave, Hotaru took a picture of her.

"Hey, can't you do that sometime. Your camera's flash is making me dizzy you know." Mikan said as she took Hotaru's camera, but Hotaru was able to get it back.

"This is business you know. This will be a great hit especially with women out there."

"Fine, do whatever you want as long as you keep the secret."

"I don't make promises. Hey Mikan, what's your alice?"

"It's a secret."

**-end-**

**Author's note:** please don't forget to review…I'll update as soon as I can…


End file.
